


show me what i'm lookin' for

by missmeparadox



Series: teenage disasters [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeparadox/pseuds/missmeparadox
Summary: "if life was suddenly going to become fair, i doubt it would happen in high school."or, how David learns that maybe he can get into this whole relationship thing.





	show me what i'm lookin' for

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having a lot of fun lately writing snippets for the incredible au by www.smosh_stuff.tumblr.com about the gang being teenage disasters and falling in love, and needed some much missed practice for breaking writers block for dear oracle, so here we go!

"I'm not gay," Lasercorn huffs out when he and Sohinki separate for air.

"What?" He deadpans back. They're practically folded into eachother on Sohinki's bed, and the glow of the tv is turning David's hair a wilder shade of orange. "You're shitting me."

"I don't think so?" Lasercorn says, and if he didn't look so distraught, Sohinki would have already shoved him off the side of the bed.

"If you say "no homo", I'm going to slash your tires," Sohinki replies lowly.

"I don't have a car," Lasercorn reminds him, "and I wouldn't say that." He blinks twice at Sohinki uselessly, mouth already on the verge of dissolving into a pot giggle.

"So you're not gay?" Sohinki says, "but you're not running away screaming?"

Lasercorn shrugs and shakes his head again. "It's not a bad thing, it's just like- I'm not straight, but I'm not gay either?" Sohinki's eyes crinkle at the corners, and he shrugs back, but nods like he understands whatever it is that David is trying to hard to deliver to him through the points where their skin touches.

"Yeah," He finally speaks, and nods like he can see all the way through the other's brain, "not a bad thing at all."

"Can we do that again?" Lasercorn blurts out suddenly, wholly ruining the moment but kicking Sohinki's heartbeat into a frenzy.

David uses too much tongue for his first kiss and knocks their teeth together, but yeah, it's not bad. Not bad at all.

 

///

 

"Sohinki says you want to kiss me," Mari informs him, pleased as punch.

"I was pretty sure we passed that point?" Lasercorn asks from where his face is nearly level with her belly button. He's been grappling with the fastener on her jeans for, like, two minutes after offering to return the favor from earlier. He risks a look up to see her, hair wild and largely evacuated from its elaborate braid, still wearing his shirt.

Mari hums, seemingly content to leave him desperately fumbling. "That's not what he meant, Davey." Even though he bristles at the nickname, she cards her nails through the short hair near his neck and waits for him to look up again. In the dark, the sharp stare he returns feels like it can carve flesh from bone.

"I don't know how to tell you how terrified I am of messing up," he says, after a pause that feels like eternity. It's not quite the right place for this conversation, but it's been inevitable since she entered their little bubble and the look of pure pity she's sending his way is doing a number on his ego.

"Then don't," Mari offers," because I haven't told you guys how scared I am either. I think we're supposed to be," she rubs a thumb across a patch of peach fuzz near his cheek, "I think that's how you know you're in the right place."

Lasercorn kisses like she's something softer then, like they're not two fuck ups in their friend's basement, and pulls pants down with a triumphant noise that she swallows like it's honey.

Sohinki finds them in the morning in a coil of limbs, and reminds them that at least he didn't take pictures.

 

///

 

"Here, let me pay," Lasercorn jabs Joven once in the side with his free hand, and slides cash across the counter with another. Before he can protest, the half-asleep Taco Bell cashier is handing them a soggy paper bag and their drinks, and Lasercorn's already charging at him for his food.

"Why so charitable all of the sudden?" Joven asks.

"Not charity, chivalry," Lasercorn corrects him, "you drive, I pay."

Joven wrinkled his forehead in the way that meant he was about to recount everything possibly wrong with the statement. "I always drive, and you never pay, so what gives?"

Lasercorn kicked his leg in the least aggressive way possible under their table. "Can't I just try to be a good boyfriend?" Said boyfriend snorted in response.

Joven noticed the wilt that accompanied the question, and his hand shot out to steady the other's shoulder before he could even pull his hood over his head. "You don't have to prove that, man. I'm sorry I laughed."

"It's whatever."

"It's not," Joven pushed his glasses up his nose absentmindedly, "I love you, you know?"

Lasercorn paused at that, at a loss for words. None of them had even touched the subject of the "L" word yet, and he found himself grasping for an exit.

"And you don't have to say it back!" Joven continued. "I know it's a hard word for you, I get it, but I mean it, so don't worry, alright?" He looked so earnest that Lasercorn bit back the thought of bolting for the door and rolled his eyes.

"This is why I snuck in cinnamon twists, you sap." He snickered at Joven's easy smile.

"See tin man, you do have a heart!"

Joven eats the chivalry thing up with a goddamn spoon, and even kisses David on the front porch, ignoring the fact that they're both going to his own house to play video games. Maybe Lasercorn does have a heart, because it thuds so hard that he can barely think.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
